Fools with Dreams
by sablecain
Summary: Twister Au- Backstory about how JD ended up on the chaser team with Buck and Chris


This is a bit of backstory for the Twister Au, about how JD ended up on the chaser team. It was orginally written to answer a "first meeting" challenge on the old M7 Challenges list.

* * *

Fools with Dreams

JD hunched over the steering wheel of his battered Chevette, peering out the windshield and straining to keep the car on the road. His wipers beat wildly back and forth but did virtually nothing to clear away the driving rain. He spared a glance at the dark sky and grinned. It was perfect.

Inching along, he hit his hazard lights just in case any one else was crazy enough to be out on the roads with him. Looking again at the sky, he braked and rolled his window down an inch. Rain drenched him, but he ignored it, his eyes watching the dark masses swirling above the field to his left. Satisfied he had chosen a good spot, he rolled the window back up and turned to consult his laptop.

The second-hand computer flashed a low-battery warning, but JD was too intent on reading the maps on screen to pay attention. According to the grids he'd pulled up before he started out, he was in just the right place to watch the storm develop.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, JD turned and began to paw through the pile of belongings stacked haphazardly in the backseat. "Where did I put that?" he mumbled the question to himself as he searched for his video camera. Tossing a shirt aside, he spied the camera on the floorboard beneath his sleeping bag. He was reaching for it, scraping his fingers along the side, trying to hook the strap when a loud horrific crack split the air.

"Shit!" JD shouted, jumping in his seat as a tree to the right of the car flamed and crumbled apart. "Oh damn." He shifted into drive as hail began to pound his tiny car.

The Chevette stalled.

"No. No. No." JD slammed the steering wheel with his palms. "Come on!" The windshield cracked. "Start damn it!"

The car ignored his commands, his shouts and his pleas as the storm grew around him. What was he supposed to do? He struggled to remember basic storm safety but his mind was blank. Wind rocked the vehicle.

Choking, JD's eyes caught sight of the sky and he froze.

The clouds were swirling faster now, like black cotton in a blender. They mixed and pulled together, growing into a dark frightful monster. Lightning blasted another tree and JD gripped the steering wheel tighter. The size of it, the power, it was massive and, with a combination of terror and amazement, he watched the funnel begin to form.

"Get the hell out of there!" The driver's side door burst open, instantly soaking him. He stared, shocked at the sudden appearance of the man now pulling him out of the car and cursing him out. "Are you stupid or what? Move!"

Instinctively JD struggled against the man but the stranger was larger and stronger. He found himself half dragged, half carried from his car.

"Do you have a death wish?" Rain and hail bombarded them relentlessly. "Get in." The stranger shoved and JD stumbled up into a large van. "Go!" the dark haired man yelled, even as he climbed into the vehicle and they were in motion.

JD went down onto his knees. As the driver turned quickly, he reached to steady himself, but pulled back as he focused on the small wall of computer and equipment. He heard the door finally slide closed behind him, but he was too distracted to take notice. The small space of the van was packed with equipment. Weather statistics dotted computer screens, a pile of rolled maps were stashed behind the driver's seat. His eyes grew huge as he realized he was kneeling beside a small Doppler unit, strapped in by the back doors. These guys were storm chasers. Real storm chasers. He turned to speak, but stopped when his eyes caught the scene out the smudged and dusty back window.

The tornado had grown thick as it bounced along the countryside. As the van put distance between them and it, JD watched, horrified to see his car swallowed up like it was nothing more than a bit of dust in the path of a vacuum cleaner. He tried to clear his throat but the lump there nearly gagged him. His car was gone. His stuff, his laptop, and his clothes…every thing was gone. He knelt there, surrounded by computers, listening to two complete strangers calmly discussing if they were in a safe zone yet and sank wearily onto his butt. The realization filled him that he had nothing left save the wet clothes on his back, and his wallet, which held his last hundred dollars and a picture of his mother. He pushed any thoughts of her aside for fear his emotions would overwhelm him and tried to focus on his rescuers.

Their attention was still directed on fleeing the path of the tornado and as he sat there watching them and reliving the scene of his car being blown away…it hit him. He was in that car. If these men hadn't stopped…he'd be dead. The reality of the situation settled over him and he began to shiver.

"It's turned," the driver stated harshly, but JD could hear a semblance of relief in his voice. The other man, still kneeling between the two front seats, turned and sat down on the floor, using the passenger seat for a backrest. He leaned his head back, not bothering to wipe away the water that dripped from his hair and mustache. He stretched his arms out over his bent legs and sighed heavily. Finally, he opened his blue eyes and looked at JD.

"So, what the hell were you thinking?"

JD opened his mouth to answer but the man went on. "Let me guess," he shifted and ran his hand over his face and hair. Water sprayed in all directions. "You want to be a storm chaser," he mocked.

JD's anger flared. "I went to school. I can read the maps and follow the systems. I know what I'm doing," he defended. "I found this storm."

"Yeah and you were about to get your ass kicked. How many storms have you logged?" The blue eyes were intense and JD looked away, not answering.

"Shit." The other man shook his head with the realization that he was right in his assessment of the kid. "How old are you?"

"Old enough," JD spat back, angered by the man's judgment. He glared, challenging the stranger and expecting more fight but the man's expression suddenly softened.

"I'm Buck," he introduced, "and this is Chris."

The driver grunted, his eyes flickering to the rearview mirror and sending new chills down JD's back.

"You got a name?" Buck asked again.

JD nodded. "JD. JD Dunne."

* * *

Buck struggled as anger and compassion warred within him. Part of him wanted to smack the kid up side the head for being so stupid and reckless while the other part wanted to comfort and reassure him. It was obvious JD was terrified. He might deny it and cover his inexperience with bravado about having some education, but Buck could see the truth. Dunne was starting to realize just how close he'd come to dieing.

The van jerked and bounced and roughly coughed to a stop.

"Hotel," Chris said, turning off the engine and twisting sideways in the driver's seat. "There's a plaza across the street, has an Arby's. Hungry?"

"Yeah," Buck answered automatically and looked at JD for affirmation.

JD shook his head then nodded, looking chagrined and unsure of himself. "I could eat," he managed.

"Fine." Chris tossed the keys to Buck. "Get settled and I'll get something, seeing as I'm the only one dry." His eyes swept over the two of them before he half shook his head, turned and climbed out of the van.

"Come on then." Buck opened the side door and climbed out. The weather was calmer now, away from the main system. The storm had dissipated and, in its place, the sun was trying to shine through a soft misting rain.

JD clamored out of the van and stood, shifting nervously as Buck reached back in. From behind the Doppler, he pulled two medium sized duffle bags. "We tend to pack light," he said, sliding the door closed. "But I think I can find something dry for you to wear."

"Don't worry about it," JD shrugged his concern off and Buck raised an eyebrow before heading toward room 101.

" What? You gonna stay in those wet things?" He shook his head. "Don't be dumb." He unlocked the door and opened it, flicking on the lights as he went in. He held the door for Dunne and waited for him to follow.

JD hesitated.

Buck glanced around at the room. Two double beds with matching floral bedspreads dominated the space. An end table separated the beds and a long low dresser supported a large TV. A lone straight-backed chair sat next to a tiny table right inside the door.

"It's not fancy, but it's clean and we're paid up through Friday."

Nervously, JD nodded and stepped into the room, jumping slightly when Buck closed the door.

It occurred to Buck then how JD might be picturing the situation. Young, good looking kid picked up by two older men and brought to their hotel room…he shook the disturbing thought away and tossed Chris' bag onto the closest bed. "That's Chris's," he informed. "Give me a sec to find you some clothes and you can hit the shower first. Just don't use all the hot water."

He moved to the second bed and plopped his bag down, quickly unzipping it. He started to rummage through it immediately.

"Really, I'm fine," Dunne tried to insist, not moving any further in to the room.

Buck looked at him and stood up straight, a pair of sweatpants dangling from one hand.  
"Look kid," he spoke softly. "I know you're freaked out and this is a piss poor scenario, but frankly I don't see you having any other option." He held up his empty hand, holding off any protests. "Least not for tonight is what I'm saying. Chris and I ain't gonna hurt ya or do anything hinky. We just wanna help you out. That's all. Soon as you're dry, you can call whoever ya want to come get you whenever, or make whatever other arrangements you like. But right now you need to relax and change or you'll just get sick." He picked up a t-shirt and held it out with the sweats.

After a moment JD reached out and took the outfit. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"No problem. Just hurry up."

Buck was sitting in the room's straight back chair, flipping through TV channels when Chris pounded on the door.

"You're still wet," Chris observed as Buck let him in. Balancing three large bags and a drink tray, he shoved the tray toward Wilmington.

"Kid's in the shower," Buck explained, taking the drinks and grabbing a bag and setting it all on the small table. "Should be out in a minute or two. I heard the water stop a second ago."

"He okay?" Chris asked. He kicked the door closed behind him and dropped the other bags on the table as well.

Buck shrugged. "Not sure. Had to talk him into trusting us this far." He opened the closest bag and reached for a carton of curly fries. "Can't say as I blame him. You're scary," he mumbled as he chewed.

Chris scoffed. "He needs to be scared. Fool sitting out there like that, smack in the destruction path."

Buck raised an eyebrow, catching Chris' concern beneath the angry tone. "We were new once and, the important thing is, we all survived."

"Barely." Chris opened another bag and took out a box of fries for himself. "He say anything about his plans?"

Buck shook his head. "Not sure he's processed it all." He frowned and worked a super sized drink from the tray. "Not sure he has anywhere to go."

Chris paused mid-chew. "What do you mean?"

"He was living out of that car, Chris. Not sure he has anything else…or anyone else."

* * *

JD leaned against the bathroom door, knowing that eventually he'd have to open it. He could hear the muffled voices in the main room, but the bathroom fan prevented him from distinguishing what they were saying.

They were talking about him though, he knew that much. Another wave of fear and uncertainty washed over him. What were they going to do with him? He didn't actually fear they were going to hurt him in any way, he just wondered what they hell they'd do when they discovered he was virtually penniless.

He swallowed with difficulty and felt lightheaded. He needed to get out of the hot steamy little room, and that guy Buck needed a shower. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Dunne opened the door.

The sink and mirror were right outside the bathroom door and JD was surprised at his reflection. He looked…small. The clothes Buck had lent fit enough to stay on…but hung on him and, combined with the wild state of his hair, he looked like what his mother would have called a street urchin. Pain flared and he pushed it out of his thoughts.

"Hey, feel better?" Buck asked as he crammed a handful of fries into his mouth.

"Some," JD admitted.

"Good, come get something to eat. It's my turn."

"Sure." He carried his wet clothes with him as Buck hurried into the small restroom.

"Toss those in the corner. We'll hit the laundry room later," Chris told him. "There's one at the end of this floor."

"Uh, okay." If JD had felt awkward with Buck, he felt terrified with Chris. The man seemed to radiate power…dark power.

"Food?" Chris pointed to the cluttered table. "I made sure Buck saved you some."

"Thanks." JD grabbed a sandwich and a drink. "I appreciate it."

Chris nodded then silence descended.

As hungry as he was, JD found it hard to eat. The situation swamped him and he picked at his sandwich, aware of the water running in the shower, the TV droning softly and Chris' overwhelming presence. The double room felt tiny and stifling. Not looking up at Chris he forced himself to finish the sandwich and drink his soda.

"Figured we'd head back across the street to Wal-Mart in a bit. You can get clothes there…that fit," Chris said finally passing JD a box of fries. "Phones there are cheaper than here, too."

JD focused on his food, not knowing how to respond. He choked down the semi-cold fries and heard the bathroom door open but didn't look up, his mind circling only around the fact that he had no one to call.

* * *

JD stared at the contents of his cart and mentally calculated the cost. Even with buying the cheapest stuff, it was cutting into his meager stash and Buck seemed content to keep adding to the pile.

"You'll need this," Wilmington pointed out, tossing a duffle bag in on top of the jeans, t-shirt, socks and underwear. "What else? Oh, deodorant and crap is on the other side of the store." He motioned and started to walk in that direction then stopped as he realized JD had yet to follow. He glanced back at Dunne, watching closely as JD continued to focus on the cart.

"What's going on, Kid?" Buck's voice was soft but JD jumped as if startled all the same.

"Nothing. Let's go." He pushed the cart forward but Buck put his hand out, halting all progress.

JD frowned, brushing his dark bangs out of his face. "What?"

"That was my question." Buck watched him closely another moment, eliciting another frustrated "What?" from Dunne.

"Give me your wallet."

"Hell no." JD backed up a step, pulling the cart with him like a shield. Panic flooded his features.

"How much money do you have?"

"That's none of your damned business." Dunne tried to back up more, but bumped into Chris. Trapped.

"He's trying to help you," Larabee said easily. "Maybe you should let him."

JD spun on Chris, angrily glaring up into his expressionless face. "Who the hell are you to say what I should do? I don't need this." He shoved past Chris, knocking the older man into a rack of dress shirts and disappearing around a display of Looney Tunes boxers.

Chris straightened slowly. "Kid's got a death wish," he growled at Buck.

"Remind you of anyone?" Buck asked, ignoring the glare that settled on him.

Larabee's eyes widened. "He's nothing like me," he hissed.

"Nah, of course not." Buck didn't hide his sarcasm. "Just lost everything in his world. Angry. Alone. No, nothing like you at all." He turned and walked away leaving Chris with the cart and completely missing the whispered admission…

"I was never alone."

Buck found JD in the electronics section watching weather reports on an overpriced television set. A stiff looking meteorologist was pointing out current Doppler patterns and taking calls from the locals eager to share their own storm stories.

"Sounds like the damage was minimal," JD commented, finally acknowledging Buck's presence beside him.

"You were a bit hard on Chris." Wilmington ignored the weather talk and tried to soften his voice to take any harshness out.

JD shrugged. "He thinks I'm just a fool kid."

"Maybe, but he's been doing this longer than you. Maybe it's the only way he knows to show concern."

JD glanced up at him, doubtful. "Why would he be concerned about me? He doesn't know me."

"Chris had a son, and a wife. Storm took them both a few years ago, an F5. He'll never get to see that boy grow up, and he carries that pain with him daily."

JD shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not his son."

"No, but he's determined to do everything in his power to keep anyone else from being killed by storms or tornadoes, and that includes driving straight at one to pull some fool kid out of the destruction path if need be. That alone should be enough to earn him some respect."

A different newscaster appeared on screen as sports clips ran in a small box beside his head. Scores scrolled along the bottom of the screen but neither man paid any real attention.

JD nodded, his shoulders suddenly sagging. "Maybe I am a fool." He took a deep breath and continued. "My mom died last month. Cancer. I had to drop out to help with her care. We didn't have health insurance and by the time she was gone…so was what saving we had. I figured I could do okay on my own. I've always dreamed of chasing storms, was working on my meteorology degree and minoring in earth science. I thought I could work odd jobs and sell storm footage to get by." His voice faded to a whisper and, between the TVs and the noise resonating around them as people shopped, Buck could barely hear him finish. "I don't know what I was thinking, now I have nothing."

Buck could see the fresh grief and tears reflecting in Dunne's eyes even though the Kid wouldn't look directly at him, and he knew there was nothing he could say to ease that pain. Gently, he laid a hand on JD's shoulder. "You don't have to stay alone, you know."

"You don't know me." JD shook his head. "Why do you care?" He looked up at Buck, searching for an honest answer.

Buck smiled. "Let's just say, I know what it's like to be a fool with a dream. You think you still want to chase storms?"

"Oh yeah," JD answered without hesitation.

"Even after today?" Buck prodded.

JD shrugged. "I know to be more careful now…"

"That and maybe have someone to watch your ass," Buck interrupted.

JD chuckled, then stopped suddenly. "What are you saying?"

"Maybe you are an idiot after all," Buck laughed. "I'm saying, stay on with Chris and me."

"But," JD shook his head. "I've got nothing."

"Except us."

"I have no money."

"Hell, we barely have any ourselves."

"Chris probably wants to kill me."

"No probably about it." Buck grabbed JD, hanging an arm across his shoulders and steering him away from the electronics. "But even Larabee can chalk it up to the stress of the day…this time. You let me do the talking, besides if I know Chris…and I do, he's already paid for your stuff and is waiting for us out front. Can't keep that man indoors for very long when the weather's like it is today."

the end


End file.
